


Leap of Faith

by IantojJackh



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack takes a leap of faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap of Faith

**Title** : Leap of Faith  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)    
 **Summary** : Jack decides to take a leap of faith  
 **Characters** : Jack/Ianto  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Spoilers** : Post-Countrycide   
 **Notes** : Written for 3 Sentence Fic day at [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[ **comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)  for the prompt 'leap of faith' from [](http://classics-lover.livejournal.com/profile)[**classics_lover**](http://classics-lover.livejournal.com/), to whom I still owe a few prompts, but I'm trying to finish my big-bang piece on time. Sowwy. 

 

  
**_Leap of Faith_ **

A little faith is all you need to put behind the pain and deception behind you and you might find it wasn't all a lie.

Jack looks at the young man, battered, bruised and about to shut himself off to the world, but Jack takes that leap of faith and takes the now sobbing man into his arms, "Was it all a lie?" he asks, pressing a kiss onto Ianto's temple.

"No," Ianto lets out a strangled sob and allows himself to melt into the comforting embrace despite the pain radiating from every inch of him.

 

**The End! Onto the other mini-fic[Innuendoes Are A Tea-Boy's Best Friend ](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/48019.html)**  



End file.
